Wolf in the sheeps clothing
by TH3 WEA80N
Summary: Brit is to be the first ODST marine under the command of Thel 'Vadam. He is posted as a guard at a gate leading to a temple in the Vadam state on sanghelios. Also at the gate is a newly enlisted female sangheili warrior Mishike 'Levaed. To her Brit is normal marine but as things start to get more tense she begins to realise that he is beyond being called a soldier...or even human
1. Part 1- The transfer

Part 1- The Transfer

 **Date: 06/6/2554**

 **Time: 10:46 A.M**

 **Location: Orbiting Sanghelios.**

 **UNSC Titan/Hanger bay 2**

Brit wasn't your average marine, well he was an ODST after all a British one to be precise. He had a different build compared to other ODSTs, he was slim, skinny with slender like arms. He had experience from the war that ended a year ago with a body count of 5, but during that time he watched his brothers getting killed right in front of his eyes. Did he suffer from anything during the war…yes…after his brothers died he became depressed and lonely. He may be an ODST meaning he would get a lot of attention for being a walking killing machine but he wasn't popular amongst the ranks of the UNSC.

"Corporal" a foot made impact with his armoured shin. "Corporal" the voice barked at him while kicking him again. Brit gave in and opened his eyes. He had been sleeping against a large container in the middle of a large crowded open floor filled with standard UNSC vehicles ranging from a waterhog to a pelican. He then looked up to see a spartan in red armour with a white tint to her chest. He shot up off the floor within a second and saluted the spartan

"M'am" he said while saluting the red giant. "At ease hell jumper" she said in an annoyed way. The ODST then lowered his arm to his side "your name is Cole Ashton…but the other spartans and a marines call you Brit?" She asked him in order to make sure she was correct. He nodded before she continued "and the reason behind this is because you are the only one aboard this ship who is…British?" She was holding a holopad with her left hand and was tapping the screen with a finger from her right hand. Brit moved his eyes up and down the soldier in front of him. "Why people make a big deal out of it is unknown to me" he explained to the spartan "…in other words yes I am British" he said with a slight smile knowing he had awnsered two questions. The spartan looked down at brit averting her visor from the screen in her hands. Brits smile grew "you can tell by the accent?" He asked her. The spartan ignored his comment and turned her head back to the pad "the rest I know…where you were born and date of birth…anyway follow me" she said turning away from brit.

He grabbed a black duffle bag along with his DMR and what looked like a katana in a sleeve. He started to follow the spartan while wrapping his swords sleeve round the right hand side on his waist with the handle being able to be easily drawn using his left hand. The spartan turned to see if brit was following her as he was ordered to. She noticed the bayonet on the end of his DMR attached to the barrel "Brit…what you volunteered for is beyond to make even me think it is a brave thing to do" the spartan explained to him as a docked phantom came into view through the crowd of UNSC servicemen. Brit nodded in response before the spartan turned back round "I know I know I get that a lot…but really I have nowhere to go once I hit the holiday or what ever long term break I get…" The spartan agreed by nodding to him "yeah but out of all the places to go…the home world of the elites…I can't decide wether that is brave or an incredibly retarded thing to do" the spartan told informed him with slight disbelief in her voice.

The phantom had a red tone to the standard Covenant purple colour most of the UNSC are familiar with. The hatch to the leftside was open with several sangheili swordsmen guarding the vehicle. A large sangheili in red minor armour standing besides the entrance to the landing craft noticed Brit approaching the vehicle. He then crossed his arms and roared "Brothers ready the phantom…we are leaving!" He yelled at the group of elites. Brit looked up at the spartan "well guess this is the last time I will see another human being for a long time…two years isn't long...oh and one more thing what is the holopad for?" He asked her as they both stopped a few meters in front of the large sangheili minor. "Information regarding your personal life…something for the guys in the labs" she told brit. Brit nodded "so…what you tapped down on that" he pointed to the holopad in her hand "will be translated from English to sangheili?" He asked her as he approached what seemed to be the leader of the group of elites operating the phantom "yes…they will use translators to translate the information so that a-" the spartan was cut off by the sangheili in a rather disrespectful manner "A proud swordsmen like myself can read what you have said about this warrior" he then pointed to Brit. "I apologise for my disrespectfulness…most sangheili swordsmen do not like to be kept waiting" he turned away from the pair and walked towards the open hatch in the phantom. Brit stood there for a few seconds thinking about wether he had made the right choice or not. After a moment of thoughts battle one another in his head Brit started to walk towards the phantom slowly. The spartan dropped her arms by her sides "Make us proud Brit the whole of the UNSC is on your side!" Brit turned around to her with a smile on his face and gave one final salute before boarding the craft.

As he boarded he dumped his gear down carelessly onto the floor by the hatch to the cock pit of the craft he then sat next to the bag and placed his rifle on the bag. He detached the bayonet and placed the plate in its sleeve on his leg. The floor vibrated with the sound of the engine powering up. The elites aboard the phantom kept glancing at him every few seconds identifying the human they will be fighting with for the next two years.


	2. Part 2- counting fillets

Part 2- Counting fillets

 **Date: 06/6/2554**

 **Time: 11:02 A.M**

 **Location: Swords of Sanghelios phantom drop ship. Descending onto Sanghelios**

After the phantom had departed from the UNSC battleship the entire troop bay fell silent. Brit thought for a moment about what could be waiting for him on the planet below. After a few seconds had passed he noticed that all of the swordsmen aboard were facing him watching his every move. Brit then smiled and took this as an advantage "Any of you know how to play five fillet?" He asked the large group of sangheili. One of them awkwardly coughed but didn't respond. "No?" Brit asked again for a response. "Alright let me show you…hopefully this time I won't cut myself" he said peeling off one of his fingerless gloves. Along his fingers was severely stab marks.

One sangheili looked at Brits hand while rubbing his mandibles together "Are those the scars of battle?" He asked brit. The ODST paused and looked up at the elite then down at his fingers and shook his head. He hesitated for a second "…no…wish they were…" brit knew he had a battle scar but if he showed or told them where and how he got it something horrifying will happen. He pulled out a short and pointy steel blade that was his bayonet. "How many have you slain in battle?" One other elite asked. Brit paused and looked up at the elite that asked him. "Do you mean how many of your people have I slain or how many I have killed during my time in the UNSC?" Brit responded with a half confused and half concerned tone to his voice. "Both" the sangheili replied louder than before showing brit that he has the most power in the room. He awnsered with slight hesitation "to awnser your first question I have not killed any sangheili or elite…how ever I was close to killing one…one that murdered my brothers." The sangheili nodded with respect "I am sorry for your loss" Brit nodded before flipping his bayonet and sticking out a finger. The tip of the blade landed on his finger tip and balanced perfectly. The swordsmen looked at brit in disbelief about what he was doing "As for the second question…I have killed 3 human beings and 2 grunts…or unggoy you usually call them" each of the swordsmen were shocked about Brits body count "humans?" One of them asked in confusion. "Yes they all were…disloyal or dishonourable as you might say it" he said while flipping the balanced knife into the air and catching it in between his middle finger and his index finger. He then placed his right hand flat on to the cold floor.

He lied to the sangheili about how many people he had killed. He knew if news broke out about how many he has actually killed of his race he would be sent back to the titan and shot on the spot. "Oh, I've got all my fingers and the knife goes chop chop chop. If I miss the space in-between my fingers will come off" he sang the knife song while stabbing his knife in between his fingers. The swordsmen across the cargo hold watched brit in wonder at the knife game he was playing. "And if I hit my fingers the blood will soon come out but all the same I play this game because that's what it's all about" he continued to sing the song while slightly picking up the pace. "Is this some kind of…travel ritual male human warriors do?" One swordsmen who asked another with a confused tone to his voice. "I was aboard the Shadow of Intent during the closing days of the war. On the way back from the ark I didn't see any human doing this…" another one awnsered. Brit then began to pick the pace of the knife extremely fast "Oh chop chop chop chop chop chop I'm picking up the speed and if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed" he stopped after his knife landed on the side of his middle finger with the blade going straight through the skin.

The sangheili then broke their attention from brit and continued to admire and check their equipment. Brit looked at the hole he had made in his finger. He looked at the hole he had made. The hole then started to seal itself with some extremely light smoke rising from the opening. After the wound in his finger had sealed but left a scar brit looked around the deck to see if any swordsmen were watching what he did. He nodded to the distracted elites before cleaning his knife and placing it carefully back into its sleeve. A few minutes passed by. With in these minutes Brit was admiring his sword, a katana. He looked down the blade to see if it was blunt before gently wiping the back of his hand down the side of the long blade. He then looked at a small switch above the below the handle guard. He moved his finger close to the switch but then rejected his choices for touching the switch after he noticed the blade was on his lap "probably not a good idea slicing my legs in two" He said to himself as he placed the blade back into its sleeve. He then stared at his ODST helmet that was lying by his rifle. He picked it up and ran his finger along the back of the helmet made from titanium. He then flipped it the same way he did with his bayonet. He caught it and turned it over so that he can see the visor upright. After admiring the blue colour of the visor before placing it back down by his duffle bag "I should have spray painted you black" brit said to the helmet while pointing at the visor.

Thoughts then pasted through Brits mind discussing wether or not he would perhaps achieve something in his life while being ordered around by a sangheili leader. He didn't quite know what exactly he was getting himself into but it was the only place he could go especially after being banned from his home planet of earth…in fact he was banned from almost every single UNSC controlled planet. No one exactly knows the reason why but those who do are high ranking UNSC officials and Thel Vadam do. Brit then thought wether or not he would be meeting the arbiter himself when he arrives on the planet.

The hatch that brit had been sitting next to suddenly flew open managing to catch Brit off guard. The sangheili who stepped out was the same size as all of the other sangheili swordsmen in the hold but was wearing some kind of zealot armour coloured red and white. "Brothers we are less than 2…" the elite stopped and looked down at the ODST sitting against the wall "minutes out from our destination and I have been informed that the arbiter himself is going to be waiting for us" every eye on each sangheili widened in the room. "…ugh…your kidding right" Brit asked the zealot while getting to his feet. The zealot turned to Brit "A Sangheili at a high rank like myself does not 'kid' when it comes to being a warrior that fights with honour to an extremely high degree" Brit then turned away from the sangheili explaining how to be an exceptional warrior on the field of battle "…how does one overcome someone who cares about one thing?" Brit asked himself with his back turned to the sangheili. He then shrugged after looking for an awnser and finding nothing.

The zealot moved out of the Hatch's door way allowing it to close. Brit watched the sangheili walk in heavy strides towards the hatch on the right hand side of the phantom. After a few seconds of thinking he grabbed his duffle back and rifle in which he slapped round his back. Every other elite minor in the room walked over to the hatch while carrying some equipment either UNSC made or otherwise. Brit walked over to the back of the crowd of tall Elites and waited until the hatch opened. The phantom then came to a halt with brit stumbling a bit to his left trying to stay on his feet. "We have landed…all we need to do now is-" the zealot was cut off by the hatch opening. All of the sangheili walked out carrying equipment or their weapon. Brit turned out the hatch to see a sangheili accompanied by two honour guards. He was tall and dressed in a cape made from some kind of leather. Brit had never seen an elite with some kind of golden armour before until he realised who he was looking at. Brits jaw dropped when he realised who it was. "I know who you are marine…I do not need to know what I already have leaned" the tall golden elite informed the ODST before turning around towards what seemed to be a large structure surrounded by a few small buildings "step out of the phantom if you wish to continue your tour" he said as he started to walk towards the structure behind him. Brit shock his head wiping away the shock in his head about who he is under the command of for his time on Sanghelios. Brit walked out of the craft and followed the arbiter down the path from the landing pads towards what ever awaited the protagonist in this tale.


	3. Part 3- Learning the Basics

Part 3- Places to be

 **Time: 11:23 A.M**

 **Date: 6/6/2554**

 **Location: Vadam State/Sanghelios**

The sky was a bright blue colour with white clouds. The air was less thicker than what it was like on earth or the titan. Brit stopped for a second to breath in the sangheiliean air. After a few seconds of getting used to the atmosphere on the planet Brit then started to cough "We use less fossil fuels than your planet does, that is why it is clean and less polluted than your Planets atmosphere." The arbiter had stopped and turned to Brit who was on the floor in all fours trying to catch his breath "*cough cough* I can tell" He then got back up to his feet and started to walk towards Thel in some kind of withering way.

A few minutes passed after the only human on the planet had become used to the atmosphere of the planet. "So when will I be known as one of your own?" Brit asked the large golden armoured sangheili. The arbiters head turned and looked down at Brit "You are to be shown your quarters, your designated canteen or cafeteria and where you will be in your free time…which you will rarely get" Brit then looked confused "What do you mean by that?". Thel stopped at the bottom of some stairs made from a brown dusty stone. Each stone had some kind of engraving on it. Brit came to a halt too after noticing Thel had stopped. The sangheili slowly turned to the soldier "After the war with your species ended. The Covenant slowly started to break down…this left us to fend against the Jiralhanae you may know them as" after Thel had finished speaking he ended in a tone as if he was asking Brit to finish for him. He did "brutes" The arbiter nodded before turning and starting to climb the stairs "They have started these 'terror' attacks across the most populated locations on this planet" Brit then started to follow the noble war veteran up the stairs "Me and most of the elders have noticed that the attacks are getting more frequent and could soon become a distraction to us which could lead greatly to an invasion by these beasts" at this point both of them had reached the top of the stairs and were facing some kind of gate.

It was guarded by two elite minors both with carbines slung over their backs. Both of the guards were placed on either side of the gate. The entrance was built onto a stone wall similar to the same material used for the steps he and Thel had walked up. Thel nodded to one of the minors in a way as if he had asked someone to open a door. The minor turned to the door and pressed his hand against the crack opening the side of the gate. Another long set of stairs came into view. Brit then looked at Thel and then at the stairs multiple times "How high are we going?" Thel didn't make any comment and started to stomp up the stairs. After a moment of thinking Brit made sure his black duffle back wasn't open, he then walked up the stairs following Thel.

An hour had pasted since Brits arrival, He was in a corridor along with Thel. He stopped and pointed towards a door at the end with some kind of sangheili symbol on the front. "That one is yours."a Thel then turned away "you will begin your duty as the first human warrior on this planet in exactly one hour" he said weary of the time Brit is familiar with. He started walking towards his dorm before turning back around to Thel with one last question on his mind "where will you be?". The arbiter did not bother to turn around but responded "Watching on the new warriors on the training ground…" he disappeared down the corridor towards the canteen. Brit sighed before opening his door to his dorm.

The room was long and wide with two windows looking out across the valley outside. The walls were made from some kind of metal with the door being made of wood. Brit wasn't alone however, there were three male sangheili sitting on a bunk bed. There were three bunk beds each one being the same size. They all stopped and glanced at Brit "Ruk…this the new warrior you were talking about in the briefing" one sangheili asked another. The one named Ruk nodded "It is brother" he said while removing his attention from Brit. He appeared to be polishing the iconic shark shaped helmet all the minors where. Brit nodded to all of them before walking down the room to his bed. He dumped his bag on it along with his rifle and bayonet with some red blood stained on it from what he was doing in the phantom on the way down. He cleaned it with his finger and thumb on his right hand. All three sangheili in the room were wearing half their armour. They all glanced at brit before he looked over to the three and nodded breaking the contact between them. There was a table in the centre of the room a round one with four large stools on the opposite side to another. On the table were two carbines pointing towards the centre and 3 plasma rifles. There were a total of 9 weapons in the room. Three belonging to Brit and another carbine being inspected by one of the three sangheili.

Brit started to unload his bag, first came 2 black neatly folded t-shirts with ODST highlighted in white on the front and back. Then came some form of shaving kit followed by a small bag containing something. He opened the bag and discovered it was entirely packed with DMR magazines all of which had been loaded. "Alright brothers I am needed elsewhere" one of them said standing up fully armoured and grabbing a carbine and a plasma rifle from the table. "When will you return?" One of them asked "more than an hour from now" he said walking towards the door while placing his carbine over his back. "If I do not return then it is because I have died while defending my planet from those damned beasts" he said while opening the door. He walked out then started walking down the corridor. Brit then started to take off his chest plate but was stopped by one of the sangheili in the room. The tallest one out of the two left who was admiring his carbine "why did you decide to fight alongside us?" He asked brit in an almost demanding tone. He paused and turned his head to the elite "have I offended you by my presence?" He asked the elite in response. "No…I was asking why did you decide to partake in a life time mission?" Brit chuckled "if I told you why…then I will have to kill you…" both of the elites paused and looked at one another "Ha" Brit said with a laugh "I'm only mucking about…as for why I partook on this mission…it's best you don't ask" The elites froze with an odd look. Brit didn't sound himself at the last part. He sounded less human and more demonic. He then noticed what his voice sounded like after he spoke "Are you ill?" One of them asked. Brit shock his head at a fast pace in response "No…" he stopped shaking his head. "Even though he is human" the smaller elite whispered to the tallest one "he didn't sound like one at the end of his speech…this slightly concerns me brother" the tallest one nodded "As does for me" he said in his native tongue so Brit being the only human in the room would not understand. As the two elites talked to one another Brit had finished taking off his chest and stomach armour and was now unhooking the armour on his arms starting with his left. He paused for a moment thinking if both of the sangheili in the room knew too much about him. He shock his head at himself after deciding it would be best to leave them.


	4. Part 4- Underestimated

Part 4- Underestimated

 **Date: 6/6/2554**

 **Time: 13:12 P.M**

 **Location: Vadam Warrior Hall/Canteen B**

It isn't always a great feeling fitting into a crowd filled to the rim with people who you don't know along side the fact they all look different to you. Brit faced this problem when he went in the canteen for the first time. On every table in the room contained a random mix of new male and female sangheiliean warriors.

After talking to Thel about his first order he was told to eat at the canteen hall in the recruit barracks. Before Brit entered the largely populated area he scanned the benches for a seat. He was holding some kind of food tray similar to the one he carried with him on the Titan when he would be able to eat his meals. He almost lost hope until he spotted what appeared to be an empty bench and table against the wall made from some kind of purple metal. He walked over to it through the crowd of warriors from a different race. As he walked to his kept his head down hiding the shame of being the only one of his race in the room. He knew every sangheili he would encounter in the room would give him some kind of shame.

After he arrived at his table he felt like he had been walking for days towards he inspected the bench. It was made from the same iron as is the wall he's sitting next to along with the table he was about to eat on. He sat down at the empty table followed by a sigh of relief for making it to the table before eating what ever was on his tray. Most of the food had some kind of salty taste to it along with a sour spike after. He didn't seem to care or wanting to know what it is that he is consuming. He didn't mind and just rather get on with it instead of stare at the mound of grey mush that sat on his tray.

"Mind if we join you?" A voice came from behind brit catching him of guard. He thought for a moment about what kind of response he will give before turning to the warrior who asked him. There were two warriors both of which were from Brits dorm. He then nodded in response to his question. "My apologies for not introducing ourselves" one of them said while sitting next to the only human in the room. Brit nodded after clearing his mouth "that is fine" before eating again. Both of the warriors had the same tray with the same contents on it as did Brits the one sitting opposite brit was taller than the other. "My name is Letede 'Ake and his" he pointed at the other "is Ruk 'Eikan". Both of them were wearing some kind of black under suit which can be identified as something similar to the same under suit most spartans wear under their armour.

Brit nodded and shock hands with both of them in a greeting way unaware that they could crush his hand as they shock "Pleased to meat you" Brit said cheerfully while with a mouth full of mush. "If you do not mind my I ask you…what is your name?" Ruk asked Brit while with some kind of spoon in his left hand. "My name?...Cole Ashton…well that's a name I don't really want people using a lot…Brit I prefer is more acceptable to…who I am…" Ruk looked over at Letede with confusion before looking back at Brit. The human looked over at the confused elite and knew he was struggling to understand something, he then knew what he was confused about before saying "Call me Brit" he said with a slight smile. Ruk nodded to confirm to brit he understood.

"So…is there any reason why you both joined?" Brit asked the pair. "Mine is for a good reason..." Letede responded first out of the two after rubbing his mandibles together with his left hand to wipe any of the crumbs from his food onto his hand and the tray below him. "One of the Jiralhanae 'terror attacks' that had happened recently took a my blood brothers life…I will avenge him by every last one of those beasts!" He said with anger in his voice. Brit nodded respectfully "My condolences to your loss" Letede nodded. "I joined to help keep those heretics away from our home world" Ruk said knowing Brit was going to ask for his reason next. "What is your reason for training be a hell jumper?" Ruk asked Brit in return. Brit paused for a moment looking emotionless while staring blankly at his food on the table. In his mind he was going over all of the tragic events that happened to him as an ODST as well as the things he has seen. He blinked and looked back up at Ruk after a moment of silence "Making something special in my families name" he said with a smile keeping his personal reasons out of the awnser.

There was an uproar of some sort coming from down the row of benches and tables behind the three. "Oh no…" Ruk said with scared tone. Brit looked down the row and saw a large crowd of sangheili male and female follow a rather tall muscular male warrior who seemed to be getting more attention than everyone else in the room. He was walking towards the three at the table "WHERE IS THIS HELL JUMPER I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT!" He roared to the room while opening his arms out as if he was embracing a hug from someone taller than him. At this point the whole canteen fell silent. Brit thought about the times he had hid from dangers and things he could not possibly overcome. He looked over to the elite who was (in Brits mind) painting himself as a target and stood up from the bench. Ruk and Letede started silently screaming at him telling him he should sit back down for his own safety. "You rang?" Brit asked the tall elite. The elite followed by everyone who he was with laugh at Brits muscular appearance. Brit then stopped in front of the elite less than 5 meters away from him.

Across the room was 3 female warriors sitting at a table watching the human start to mess with the strongest elite in the room. "Do you think he will end up in the same place the new warrior from last week did?" One of them asked another "What…tied under a wraith in the vehicle wing and left there for about a day?" She nodded "Yes…what say you Mishike?" No response came from the sangheili called Mishike but a slow nod. "I have been doing some research about what you do for entertainment wise…and…I would like to host an arm wrestle…against you" the elite announced to the room while prodding brit hard in the chest with a finger from his left hand. He didn't move or react at all from his slight violent action. He then sat down at a table to the left of him and placed his elbow down onto the table. "I can't watch this" Mishike said sounding slightly disturbed while getting up from the table. She picked up her food tray which was completely clean and empty and started walking towards the exit while watching everyone in the room start to crowd around both of the fighters in the middle.

"So how did you pass through your training if you don't have the mussel to carry a stick?" The heavily muscular sangheili asked Brit while he placed his arm opposite to the one brit has chose to use in this tournament to test his fate. "…there are ways…some are not entirely simple to understand for people like you" brit in response with slight hostility. They both opened their hands and grasped one another through the space in between the fingers spaces. "Let's do 3…who ever winds last game wins the tournament." The sangheili nodded while looking quite frustrated at Brit. One of the elites standing behind Brits opponent gave the count down. Brit went down hard the first time "What didn't have a grip the first time?" The elite teased Brit as the human shock his hand trying to get out the pain from the first fight. "We aren't done yet" Brit said slightly with a slight angry tone to his voice. The elite behind Brits opponent waited until either side was ready before counting down again. The second time they went Brit lost again "Ok one more time human" the elite chuckled readying himself.

Mishike gave a sigh before placing her tray on the pile of trays on the table by the door to the kitchen she walked past the larger group surrounding the two fighters in the centre. She then looked at Brit in the eyes and admired him for a few seconds. With in the seconds Brit was being admired he noticed Mishike looking at him. He felt something inside him make itself present again if it wasn't present before…his heart. He looked deep into her eyes which was a beautiful Navy Blue colour. To her his eyes were red with a slight tint of orange to them. She closed her eyes before turning away and heading for the exit. Brit then then thought to himself about what he should do next after he walks out of room…Look for her?...Ask around who she is?. But first he knew he had to deflate the situation he was in…fast and he wasn't going without telling everyone he was finished. After The timer finished counting down Brit felt something flow through his body and down his right arm like some kind of energy. Suddenly making everyone in the room including Ruk and Letede froze Brit somehow slammed his opponents hand into the table with a loud crack. He felt no resistance or any force trying to hold him back from both embedding his Opponents hand into the table and breaking his wrist. The elite let out a scream of pain before watching Brit in horror. He got up from the table calmly and walked towards the exit which was being blocked by a very quite and frightened crowd of sangheili. They separated for him allowing him to continue walking to the exit. Brit knew as he left the room that he had made himself clear that he is not to be underestimated or taken likely by anyone in that room. He showed them that by making an example out of the most popular recruit in the room.


	5. Part 5- Those who don't care

(Hello there readers of this story. Sorry that I have been slow with uploading this part to the story, college work and other stuff have been flooding through the door here but that doesn't quite stop me from updating this story with more chapters that some of you guys have found interesting which is good for me and for you of course since I can read the reviews and focus on what the fans want...I was thinking of activsion when I wrote that...anyway that is a completely different topic for another day and I hope you enjoy this chapter 😃)

Part 5- Those who don't care

 **Date: 8/6/2554**

 **Time: 18:46 PM**

 **Location: Vadam state/ The newly constructed Temple of Resilience**

Two days past since Brit arrived on the planet. With in the 58.6 hours (because a full day on the planet of sanghelios is 29.3 hours) he had both trained and gained popularity amongst most of the new warriors. But as the days went by he lost both of his two "closest" friends: Letede and Ruk. They were stationed at one of the ships in the Thel's fleet orbiting the planet defending it. Once again whilst knowing he is at the moment the most popular human in the State (besides 117) he felt something large inside him missing. He felt empty. Meanwhile Mishike 'levead continued to both think about Brit more than her training results after the final training exam and be annoyed about most of the new males attempting to persuade her into being their favourite female amongst the ranks. She was popular to the males but she didn't wanted someone who would ensure her safety and keep her promise to be by her side for the rest of their life.

In the valley close to Vadam Keep was a newly constructed Temple known as the Temple of Resilience. Some of the interior had been built with in the side of a small stubby mountain. The design was the basic sangheiliean architecture made from stone and wood. It was lit up by torches and lamps from the inside and out making it visible from with in a few kilometres away. The man power on the temple was more than 100, each guard wore the same armour. The weapons they carried ranged from a plasma pistol to a beam rifle or a fuel rod cannons. The temple was surrounded by a wall with guard posts spread out along the 30 foot wall. Behind the wall was a long large courtyard that was the size of a football field. Alongside the turrets, troops and areas with free space came vehicle. There weren't that many only a wraith and 2 shade turrets on slaps of concrete placed in the courtyard. Outside of the wall was 2 large anti air defence turrets. Originally there were three but due to the Jiralhanae attacks the third was damaged and in Ruin.

Brit emerged from the entrance of the temple with Thel both wearing their combat uniforms: Brits was in his standard jet black ODST armour with the exception of some kind of sangheili symbol on the back of his helmet painted red. He placed his helmet on his head but didn't drop the visor. Thel walked out wearing a cape and his golden armour. They both stood at the top of a long set of stairs looking down into the courtyard. "You know your task?" Thel asked while crossing his arms as his the wind picked up his pale coloured cape. Brit placed a hand on the sling over his shoulder holding his DMR with the bayonet attached to the top. To his left was his katana. He nodded while looking out over the wall onto the horizon where the two suns were setting. "Yes…to guard one of the gates" he then pointed to a small gate to the left of the wall spaced in between two tall turrets in the wall.

At the same gate was Mishike 'Levaed who had a beam rifle in her hands and an energy sword on her left hip. Her armour was the same as the others She felt excited and scared of being out of the protection of the warrior recruitment centre. "…I wonder if anything interesting will happen this time…" she said to herself slightly annoyed that she's on guard duty. "Can't be that bad though…just here with my beam rifle guarding a newly built temple…what could go wrong" she then chuckled at herself shortly after. She was at the gate by herself no other warriors just her. A noise alerted her while catching her off guard. The noise came from behind her sounding like light footsteps completely different from the ones she is familiar with. Did someone get past the gate she was guarding without her noticing? She charged her beam rifle up making a cheerful zing sound and turned round to face the source of her distraction. She turned her whole body around along with her two handed weapon pointing at what ever it was. Brit was holding up his left arm against the side of the rifle, stopping her from aiming or more appropriately smacking the beam weapon in Brits face. "Not the greatest way to start an introduction…especially if a weapon is drawn..." he said slightly annoyed "Also I may be human but I'm not stupid…the power and charge might be on…but I think you wouldn't be able to fire it" he said leaning to the left hand side of the rifle and pointing at some kind of switch next to Mishike's right hand which was on the handle with the trigger.

"You seem like you know your way around weaponry" Mishike confessed to him as she holstered her beam rifle after turning it off. "Ranged weapons…yeah I can make your day" He said with a nodding towards his slung bayoneted rifle on his back. "So how are you in close combat?" She pointed to Brit's sword in its sleeve by his side and bayonet fixed to his rifle. He walked past her to a small wall by the side of the path, the human leant against it while crossing his arms as if he was waiting for something to appear right in front of him "Honestly…I have trained in CQB…but…I haven't actually tried it out..." Mishike sensed some hesitation in his voice. "CQB?" She then turned and tilted her head to the right, towards Brit with an odd facial expression as if she was raising an eyebrow. Brit looked up from the dusty road towards his curious comrade. "Close Quarters Combat…you have already been trained it because every warrior of sanghelios is trained to learn Hand to hand combat and bladed weapons…such as the energy sword."Mishike nodded slowly

"Does this noble human I am talking to have a name?" Mishike asked him Brit while turning away from him. "Indeed he does…" he stood up after dropping his arms and walking towards Mishike. He then held out a hand to her to offer a handshake, she turned to the human and looked at his hand he was offering to her. "Corporal Cole Ashton but I prefer the name Brit" She hesitated before shaking his hand "Minor Mishike 'Levaed" she cocooned her fingers around Brits small hand, "Interesting name...Mis-Hike...'leaved…can I shorten down your name into a…nick name…if that's ok with you?".

She had never heard anyone ask her something extremely politely, but she didn't entirely understand the meaning of a "Nickname?" She asked her human comrade. "It means: giving someone or something a name that is similar to its actual name or its appearance or what person or thing does…for example: post-war and during the war we nicknamed the…" it became clear to her that he couldn't remember or process a word "What's the name of those little guys with pyramidal back packs?" Or name "Unggoy?" She corrected him with a smile "Thank you" Brit replied "And during the war we nicknamed the Unggoy-grunts because of how they were…practically cannon fodder to the Covenant's army" She shrugged her shoulders and turned her sight away from the ODST "Can't question that" she said in response while crossing her arms. "I will decide wether you have earned it…giving me a nickname…but I suppose you have earned my trust as your friend…Brit" he looked up, even though his helmet obscured his face and hair Mishike knew he was smiling. She returned the favour by making some kind of toothy smile. "So what was the name of the big dude in the canteen two days ago?" Brit asked her while turning his head to the gate they were protecting "Hudsa 'Hesiak?" She asked sounding slightly annoyed "Yes him…should I be worried about him?" He asked Mishike sounding hesitant "…well…he has some kind of group thing going on…with like 4 or so males with him and I me and him was in…something you would call a relationship…"

Brit tilted his head in confusion "…I ended it before you arrived here…so if your wandering wether or not you were the origin of the relationship's demise then you are wrong" She said proudly "Any reason why?" He asked her "…He keeps putting pressure on people's shoulders…people who he didn't like…like you…" she paused after looking up near the entrance. Something had clearly caught her eye. While she turned her head back to the gate Brit looked up over the wall to the entrance of the temple. Three elites stood dormant to the left of one of the pillars holding the roof of the entrance up, the elite in the centre was tall and hulk like, Brit then became familiar of who it was. He gave some kind of snarl towards the tall elite, on his right hand was some kind of bright blue plastering. Brit then noticed that whatever damage he gave Hudsa he was obviously proud of the result.

He noticed that he was pointing down towards Mishike, both of the sangheili standing either side of him nodded before walking out of site "He didn't stand up for me once with my problems when we were together…I stood up for him but he didn't stand up for me…and if he wasn't going to do that then…there is no point of me being with him" Brit felt some kind of anger inside him "Why didn't you leave him before?" She sighed in an irritated way "I thought I saw good in him…I thought if I gave him some time to change to the way I wanted him to he would be better than he was…I was so wrong to think that" Mishike then sat against the same wall brit was leaning against. She then started to sob about her own stupidity to trust Hudsa. Brit placed a hand onto her left shoulder to calm her down. Mishike looked up to the ODST while tears slid down the sides of her face "Listen to me…if he gives you any kind of trouble…tell me and I will sort out the rest" He rubbed his hand around the centre of her shoulder before removing it. Brit swiftly looked up to the entrance of the temple scanning the entrance for Hudsa. He stood up while unhooking his rifle strap dropping his DMR onto the floor by Mishike's feet along with his helmet. She looked up at Brit "Where are you going?" Before Brit continued walking towards the temple's entrance he stopped. Brit turned his head to the sangheili while running his fingers through his short spiky black hair "now that I look at it in a way...I need to do something about it done" He turned away from the elite and started jogging to the entrance whilst clenching the handle of his katana by his right side.

Mishike didn't know what brit was about to do…but what she did know the outcome of what he was going to do…is going to be messy. Brit didn't care about disobeying the orders of Thel Vadam he had one thing on his mind making sure something is implanted in his Hudsa's mind past his thick skull.


	6. Part 6- Enemies within

Part 6- Enemies within

 **Date: 8/6/2554**

 **Time: 19:03 PM**

 **Location: Sanghelios-Temple of Resilience- private prayer rooms**

As Brit got to the top of the stairs he noticed there was a lot less guards than before. He also noticed Thel had gone. He looked over to one of the pillars that was holding both the support of the roof along with an elite minor that had a carbine on his back, he looked over at Brit and knew that he was confused with something. "The arbiter has gone to the Harbour attend to some important talks with a few generals of his cause. If I am correct I have just awnsered your question?" The elite slowly turned away from the ODST back down to the courtyard below. Brit struggled for a yes in his head after thinking that he had just come across some kind of psych sangheili. "…yes" Brit awnsered the minor before venturing again into the temple.

As he walked through a door Brit admired the engravings on the walls again of what seemed to be sangheiliean symbols and small sangheiliean warriors fighting other sangheili. It reminded him of the ancient Egyptian temples. As Brit scanned the wall he heard a noise coming from down the corridor towards the private prayer rooms.

Brit started at a jogging pace, hugging the wall as he got closer and closer to the door. He kept his right hand on his holstered sword, he clenched it as he slowed down to the doorway. "When will the fleet arrive?" Who is he talking to? "Within the next...hour…getting past the planetary defence ships will be a difficult task…when will you trigger the explosive's you have armed?"

Brit got to the door and slowly peaked in. The room was fairly large completed with a wide screen broadcaster at the end of the room. The rooms occupants were five elites one of which being Hudsa himself. Brit was more concerned about what Hudsa had done and who he is talking to. On the screen was a purple and dark red coloured brute chieftain. "Sangheili Hudsa you have served us well with in the past years of conflict. Detonate the charges after I have cut this transmission" an elite to the left of Hudsa handed him a detonator of some kind. He moved one of his thumbs up the device to the button "For the great journey!" Hudsa along with the other elites in the room shouted.

While the feed was being disconnected the nosey human scanned the elites to identify what he will be shot at by shortly…2 with plasma rifles, 1 with a plasma pistol and energy sword and the last two both have swords and nothing else. "Brother the detonator if you will" Hussain demanded to one of the elites in the room. One of the elites with the energy swords nodded and tossed him a small device.

It was blue and vertical shaped with a large green button at the top. Slowly Brit drew his katana and held the curved blade's handle in his right hand. It was sharp, with a medium length to it with a silver tone going along the business end of the sword. Under his thumb on his right hand was a switch below the hand guard it was a dark green colour with yellow and black stripes along the edges.

"The end of the Arbiters reign of terror begins no-" Hudsa paused as he noticed that the elite standing closest to the door way had a very sharp piece of iron sticking out of the front. The elite roared in pain as its purple blood started to spew out of the large hole. It dropped its plasma rifle to the ground with a thud. The blade then swiftly backed into the large slit shaped hole in its chest. When gaining enough intelligence to realise what had just happened the other traitors in the room activated their swords and weapons and pointed it at the dying elite. It fell to its knees with yelp of pain then dropped flat onto it front onto the purple blood puddle beneath him. "YOU TRAITORS!" a voice shouted from behind the corpse. Hudsa started to panic which is extremely rare for an warrior his size "…it's the human…kill him…KILL HIM NOW!" He ordered his swordsmen in the room. The lights in the room suddenly cut off before blades carnage ensued. The room was completely dark the only light that illuminated was from the sangheiliean swords and plasma rifles. Strobe lights of Plasmatic blue and green coloured the room from the plasma based weaponry.

The other elites soon started to panic as they could not see their single target "WHERE IS HE?!" One of the elites wielding a sword shouted a few seconds after the shooting had stopped. A blue beam lit up behind some creates in the same way a energy sword would. As it lit part of the room it made similar activation noise, "What is that?" An elite whispered to another. "THE HUMAN HAS A SWORD!" The large elite shouted to his lower ranks. The two with plasma rifles fired at the create which obscured the source of the light from the elites. The create started to crumble to pieces with smoke of steaming hot plasma damage. A figure with a long curved like blue light ran out from behind the creates. The array of projectiles strayed of course whilst the black humanoid figure charged at the groups of giant reptiles.

By the time the elite closet to the curved light was down with one swipe from the mysterious blade across the front of its chest Hudsa had realised it would be best to activate his energy weapon. One of the elites with a sword lunged at the figure in an over head attack. The shadow rolled along the floor to the left out of the landing zone of the sword followed by a swipe across the elites neck. He dropped his sword and gripped the hole in his neck with both of his hands as he slowly started to lose blood from the wound. By the time he fell another traitorous sangheili was on the ground with several knife wounds across his chest plate with blood pouring out.

As Hudsa started to panic he closed his eyes to calm himself down and attempting to ignore the sound of his dying comrades. There was a loud smacking sound as if someone had been punched. Several shots from a plasma rifle was fired all of which missed. "BY THE GO*" one of Hudsa's sangheili henchmen yelled before a sound of a energy weapon being swung.

A light shined through Hudsa's eyelids. Hudsa placed a hand over his face attempting to blind the light. "DIE HERETIC!" another elite shouted as they lunged at who ever had killed 4 of their brothers in arms. There was loud _swish_ across the air some of the force Hudsa felt on the side of his face.

Hudsa hesitated for a moment before opening his eyes. He went completely blank and starred in terror at the figure that stood in front of him. Brit was in the middle of the room coated in sangheiliean blood. He looked enraged. Hudsa then looked around the floor littered with pieces of elite flesh and armour, some died with their eyes open. Shock and terror in each dead eye.

The ODST flipped a switch underneath the handle with his thumb on his right hand causing the energy along the curved edge of the sword to deactivate. "Do not under estimate your enemies Hudsa…and most of all do not turn your back on those who respected you " Brit stated to the massive sangheili whilst pointing the edge of his blade at the elites throat in an extremely aggressive way. Hudsa gave some kind of smirk before pressing the button on the detonator he still had in his hand. A jolt of shock filled Brits body suddenly as he realised what he had just allowed the traitor to do. The sound of explosions from miles away filled the temple's hallways. Whilst Brit turned to the door he kept his blade on the sangheili's chest. "What the fuck did you just do?" He turned to Hudsa with rage steaming from his face "AWNSER ME DAMN IT!" He screamed with a demonic tone to his voice. Hudsa smiled "Clearing a path for those who wish to cleanse the Arbiter and his people". Brit looked down at his painted boots and thought about what would happen to this traitor after what is to come. He cocked an eyebrow as his mind battled for a awnser. He thought of one before looking up to the elite again. "Your such a coward…I presume your didn't even set the charges…Ha" The human laughed "How am I kindling" the human jokily said before jolting the point of his sword into the elites throat. Hudsa started to gargle his own blood as he felt the steel blade in his throat "What *cough* are you?" He asked his killer. Brit bowed his head slightly towards the dying traitor and smiled "A nightmare for people like you" he said with the same demonic tone before swiftly withdrawing the blade in between the elites shoulders. The eyes of the now deceased Hudsa slowly rolled to the back of his head before breathing his last and succumbing to a traitors death.

He fell to the floor with a loud thud as his body hit the floor. Brit stared at his killing machine before juggling the handle and placing the blade back into its sleeve. The ground suddenly shook with small pieces of stone dropping from the recently built stony ceiling. The ODST turned his head to the light of the door way and walked towards it in a fast paced walk. He reached the door way and looked back at the pieces of elites that scattered the end of the room. "…thank god the lights aren't 100% functioning yet" he prayed to himself in a cheerful manner as he left the room into what ever is waiting him and every guard in and outside of the temple.


	7. Part 7- Siege

Part 7- Siege 

**Time: 19:32 PM**

 **Date: 8/6/2554**

 **Location: Sanghelios-Temple of resilience-Courtyard**

As Brit walked back to the courtyard the ground shock suddenly in a violent way. Brit knew what ever it was it wasn't made naturally. He picked up his pace to the temples entrance.

Slowly the halls started to echo with the sound of plasma fire. Blue and red flashes of light started sparkling in the sky ahead of him. Brit thoughts rushed around his head. He kept his mind on Mishike's safety.

Is she ok?

Is she still where she was when I left?

One question Brit dreaded to think about

Was she still alive?

A tear swirled up in his right eye. "She is" Brit whispered to himself with an odd but familiar tone to his voice while coming to a stop and clenching his right fist. He muzzled his face with his palm on his left hand wiping his face clean of the salty water. He sniffed and looked up with vengeance on his face.

He came to a halt at the stairs studying the fighting from the top of the stairs. Sangheiliean soldiers stood at the ready were scattered through out the courtyard all with fallen brothers lying by their feet. Debris was scattered across the battlefield. Plasmatic flames lit the yard and the temple. Brits first instinct was to look for Mishike whilst pressured by fire from the air.

"Mishike!" Brit shouted amongst the plasmatic fire desperately hoping for an awnser. He came to a halt at the gate they were guarding before Brits disappeared inside the temple. Lying on the ground by his feet was his DMR untouched from where it was last…his helmet was gone though but he cared more about who he had left his helmet with not the helmet itself.

Brit picked up his DMR and unloaded the magazine. Before he looked to see how many rounds was inside was full he loaded it back into the rifle. "Jiralhanae!" An elite shouted as if announcing someone's name into an arena. The shield to the gate suddenly shut down leaving what ever was on the other side to face the lone wolf. Brit turned rifle at the ready to the gate and was met with 5 brutes. They all wore the standard issue brute blue minor armour except for the ape at the front. "Fuck me!" he staggered for a moment in shock at what was about to fill the courtyard.

Sharp thin flaming hot shards of metallic spikes flew over the retreating ODSTs head. He got to a chest high wall and vaulted over it. He breathed heavily recovering from the scare the brutes had given him. An idea came to his mind as he thought about his rifle. He forced his left hand down his leg to the sleeve that holds the bayonet whilst looking up to the temples entrance to see elite after elite sprint out of the temple with any weapon they could get their hands on.

Two swordsmen both wheeling akimbo plasma rifles sprinted down the dusty slope to the courtyard whilst firing their weapons at the intruders. Brit slowly looked over the top of the wall. He fell back after he came face to barrel of a type 25 grenade launcher. He moved his head instantly to the right out of the way of the shot. He felt the heat of the flash. As he fell he fired his DMR at the large ape, two pieces of lead hit the target one to the chest and another in the neck. The brute staggered from the his shield deactivating before roaring at the human, he bulldozed through the wall sending pieces of stone into the air. Brit fired at the brute repeatedly hoping that one bullet out of many will kill the beast.

A blue bolt of plasma hit the Brute's head with a large amount of force sending the brute falling to the floor. After the brute hit the floor the two elites Brit saw a few seconds ago run to the wall and started to shoot the attackers. "Stand up human!" An elite with an energy sword shouted at Brit. He nodded in response and jumped up. Brit continued to return fire at the large swarm of Jiralhanae charging through the gate almost like a stampede.

After firing several shots from his rifle taking down 2 brutes his magazine in his gun had gone dry "cover me!" He shouted to the sangheiliean guardsmen to his left who were taking down the brutes at the front of the swarm. He crouched down behind the wall and threw the empty magazine out from his bullpup marksmen weapon. One of the elites fell to the ground with several pink spikes stuck in his chest plate. "Damn" Brit said in response at the lost of his downed teammate. He knew this fight wasn't going to be short lived, what he wanted to know was where Mishike had gone. He frowned at himself for what he was about todo whilst felling half of himself wanting to do something about it and the other half continuing to fight the horde.

"Fuck it" he said too himself before turning to the slope before he finished loading his rifle. He started running up the slope back to the entrance of the temple dodging round and explosion. As he ran elites speeded past him firing their weapons at the enemy. "Incoming!" An elite standing on what remains of a ghost pointed to the sky. Brit stopped and turned to look up. The brutes turned tail and ran back out of the gate to avoid what ever was coming. Large purple clusters of plasma started to fall from the sky onto the temples courtyard taking a life with every explosion.

"To the temple move move move!" An elite shouted before he was killed in the bombardment. Brit started running up the hill as fast as he could. He watched around him as he ran at each elite fleeing to the temple whilst under fire from the barrage. An explosion hit Brit from behind sending him off the ground. He felt time slow down.

Is this the end?

Could this be where I die?

His mind fired questions at him whilst he flew to the ground. He landed agasint the hard stone floor of the temple knocking him out as soon as he hit his head against the floor. The elites around him continued to suffer casualties, some from the sudden brute bombardment whilst others were crushed by stone from the ancient ceiling.

-Mishike POV-

"No what are you doing you fool!" She shouted in sangheili at the minor who was locking the gate to prevent the other fleeing elites from escaping the hell on earth. The screams of the dying sangheili filled the halls of the temple along with the sounds of the plasmatic explosions. The minor turned to Mishike with all four of his mandibles twitching with both terror and anger "There was nothing we could have done…nothing…they have been cleansed by the Jiralhanae flames!" He yelled back in the same language.

Mishike turned away from the door with a tear going down the side of her face. There was a total of 6 elites left standing. Some had cuts and bruises, Mishike calmed herself down with heavy breaths before calmly planning out what would happen next "What do we have to protect ourselves when the jiralhanae breach this door?" One of the elites holding a plasma pistol "This one and a few demon flares" he pointed to a belt stretched out along a small table on one side of the room.

After an hour Of guarding the door Mishike started to yawn and let her tiredness overcome her. She sat on a chair with her plasma rifle in her hand. It was on low charge and close to going out completely but that didn't mean it would be able to take another enemy down. "Sister…go to one of the private prayer rooms along the back of the temple. You can rest there for the night" an elite across the hall from her demanded. Mishike took no time as she left.

The sound of the ongoing planetary siege agasint the invaders filled the hallways of the temple. She shuddered every few seconds thinking of what could have happened if she was locked outside with the other unlucky elites trapped outside to the plasmatic balls of death. Then the thoughts of the human passed through her mind making her feel calm and take control of herself in the current situation she is stuck in.

Her mind as well as her body froze when she saw plasma burns on a wall down one of the corridors. She thought wether it would be a good idea to go and tell the others but decided to take what ever problem this is into her own. She drew her plasma rifle and slowly walked towards the marks on the wall. A draft of air passed over her right side as she approached. She turned swiftly to the source of the draft to find an open door. A light flickered slightly revealing what was inside the room.

Mishike looked at the burned patch on the wall behind her turning her head over her left shoulder. "Strays…" she said to herself whilst turning back to where the damage came from. She stepped in and dropped her arms by her side. She felt herself start to shake at what she was looking at.

5 bodies of warriors laid on the floor with several sword slices across the chest, back and neck. Some were in pieces along with blood coating the floor walls and strangely the stone ceiling too. Hudsa laid on his back with a large slit like hole in the centre of his chest with blood watering out of the unwanted and needed hole. She gave a snarl at the fallen elite after she noticed what might be a possible detonator in one of his hands.

This wasn't the damage of a brute or any other elite she knows. Mishike turned to the doorway before noticing some oddly coloured foot prints on the floor leading to the door. They were neither Sangheili or Jiralhanae foot prints of any sort. They were too small to be both. The human crossed her mind again, the weapon he had at his side when he was running to the temple…could that be the weapon he used to dispose of the elites in the prayer room. If he was an enemy then he would have killed everyone when he had the chance.

She backed up into the hallway thinking that if this human was in fact responsible for what had happened in the room he wasn't someone to be fucked with or betrayed for what he does to protect the ones he loves. Mishike didn't know a lot about Brit other than his actual name and age. He was in an extremely dangerous position for a human...And yet he was banished from living on any human worlds. What did he do to become "banished"?


	8. Part 8- Waking a Beast

Part 8- Waking the beast

 **Date: 9/6/2554**

 **Time: 10:37 A.M**

 **Location: Sanghelios-Vadam state-Temple of resilience-(war-torn)courtyard**

(Brit POV)

Corpses of dead sangheili warriors stank and rotted in the courtyard of the temple along with burning plasmatic fires.

Brit laid on his back covered in mud, dust and blood of his allies. He coughed before shortly waking up to his own voice. He opened his eyes to a sight he thought would only exist in a sangheili's hell. "Jesus" his right leg was trapped under the torso of an elite.

Plasma fire continued to roar from the distance of the ongoing invasion which hadn't stopped at all. A sudden pain struck his forehead. "No not now" he said with a slight pain to his voice. He felt a powerful energy inside him building up inside him. He looked at his right hand and swiftly took it off. He stared at his skin on his hand.

The skin glowed a bright red colour outlining the bones in his hand. He bowed his head down at his limb and clenched it causing the light to disappear. He looked back up at his surroundings. Masses of dead elites covered the yard. He reached for his DMR lying next to him at his right side. The gun was in half with an activated energy sword sticking out of the centre of the weapon.

He fell back with a sigh. He attempted to free his leg again a second time from the dead warrior. He twisted his leg to the left. He felt some movement along his leg. He then pulled it from the elite while pushing it with his right foot against the side.

He withdrew his leg from under the corpse while crawling back. He hit his head agasint something hard causing him to stop. He twisted his head to the left eyeing what ever it was he had hit. A dismembered banshee wing laid behind him embedded into the dirt. He laid agasint it for a second before hearing voices.

"Breach the gate!" He turned his head over the pile of rubble behind him to the voice. A brute in red armour shouted to the Ines in blue. There was roughly 8 of them including the one in red. He had a large gravity hammer over his back. It was more of an axe than a hammer due to both sides having some kind of serrated blade.

6 of the brutes all with plasma rifle's and type 25-carbine's stacked up at the gate that leads into the chambers of the ruined temple. The one closest to the door ran towards it and started to kick the door down. It didn't budge at all as he tried to force his way in until there was a loud bang that came from the door. The door then broke in allowing the brutes to enter the temple, Brit saw this as a time to move from his spot before they decided to scavenge what they can along the courtyard. He stood up and started to run to the base of stairs. He had his katana with him along with his bayonet, the sounds of plasma fire came from the temple along with a few screams of dying sangheili.

Brit began to get more agitated about where Mishike went during the attack. "We've got a live one here!" A brute from inside the temple shouted out to the chieftain commanding the group of brutes. Brit poked his head over the edge of the steps to see who it was. "Realise me!" Brits rage began to build but he grabbed his wrist and started to squeeze it.

The brute who was escorting her had a hand tightly squeezing her arm making her yelp and scream in pain. "Stop!" She didn't want to die knowing that she doesn't have any way to fight back. "An elite that begs its life…how rare" The brute jokingly said as he pulled her down the stairs towards the chieftain who was standing in an open area. He was bigger than Hudsa and had some kind of necklace wrapped around his neck with sangheili skulls on his shoulder pads. Brit continued to scan the brute who was taking her to the chief. "Are the others dead?" The chief questioned one of the brutes who responded with a nod.

Mishike struggled again to break free of the brutes grasp by moving and twisting her arm. The brute squeezed again this time causing Mishike's arm to break. Brit felt the unwanted energy inside him build up again. He righted his grip on his wrist causing the energy to die down. "No…" he said to himself with a demonic tone. Mishike then screamed in pain at her broken arm. The brute minor then shoved the elite down to her knees in front of the chieftain. "No…please no." She begged for her life with a tear going down her face as the brute went for his axe by the handles base.

Brit felt himself start to walk slowly towards the crowd of brutes. None of them had noticed the human yet due to the execution their chieftain was about to make. He brung the instrument above his head as he readied himself to bring down the weapon upon the elite in front of him.

Mishike closed her eyes to prepare her self for her demise. She didn't want to die knowing that she didn't put up a fight before her death. The brute brought the axe down to the elite with the other brutes starting to uproar. _THUNK_. The brutes behind Mishike suddenly went quite. Mishike heard the sound but didn't feel anything from the impact of the weapon from the brute chieftain. With the muscle pact from the brute and the force and power he has in strength Mishike should be on the ground.

She opened her eyes and froze emotionless after identifying what blocked her from her cause of death. Brit stood in front of her with his back facing her the blade of the axe was lodged in his right shoulder. He was struggling to stand his legs shock violently struggling to support the his body weight and the weapon lodged in his shoulder.

He had an painful look in his face combined with hatred. Steam gently started to spew from the large wound as if some one had taken some food out of a microwave. The brute looked down at the human with amazement and disbelief "…a human doing the arbiters work…pitiful" the brute violently removed the blade from Brit by pulling it out. The brute then backhanded him with his right large grey arm across the face. Brit was knocked a few feet from the brute to the right, a large piece of temple debris broke his flight. He hit the base hard with a thud while his wound continued to bleed, his blood dripped down his back and onto the debris.

He felt the energy build up inside him again, he didn't bother containing it this time. The whole in his shoulder started to seal on its own with light smoke rising from the wound as it healed. "If I kill Mishike in the process…No…I've controlled my power before…let alone my rage" he thought to himself whilst his skin started to glow the familiar fury red colour.

The moment Brit rose from his landing zone the Chieftain had thrown him too it was preparing himself again to take down Mishike with out being stopped. The brute paused his movements to turn his head towards the human. "Why isn't this Imp dead!?" The chieftain roared. Two brutes walked in front of the brute and took their combat positions before aiming their spikers at the odd changing human. At this point Brit stood up straight with his head back as if he was breathing in the sangheili air. He then started to grunt in a violent way with the veins on his face turning black causing the brutes and Mishike to worry. His shaggy black hair suddenly became spiked each piece of hair stood on end.

The Jet black colour soon disappeared back into the humans face. Brit slowly bowed his head as if he was about to talk to the large death squad. He opened his eyes revealing a inhuman colour. Mishike froze emotionless but gasped at the human, a few movements came from a few brutes suggesting that they were uncomfortable with what they saw in Brits eyes. A bright red colour beamed from his eyes even the light smoke in front of Brits face glowed around it with the same colour. It was the colour of hatred, anger, fury and some kind of blood rage.

Brit was no longer in control of himself tho he did look human with pieces of ODST armour still attached to him. His skin turned more pale with a dark shadow under his eyes. Mishike struggled to think what would her out come of this situation be. She worryingly started to twitch her mandibles whilst shaking slightly in fear. She had heard what happened between him and Hudsa in the canteen a day after Brit had settled into the training centre.

Brit had seen enough of his friends die let alone his older and younger siblings being killed right in front of him when he could do something to save him but was too much of a coward not to. He had one task on his mind. A task that began to grow in his mind as if it became more important to him, the second the energy he felt growing inside him until he felt as if this power was controlling itself and not its user, he turned his hands into fists as he darted his eyes from Mishike's broken arm to the brute chieftain and the brute who caused Mishike the damage. The task he had been thinking over and over about came to his mind and he knew he was right about it.

KILL!


	9. Part 9- Monsters

Part 9- Monster

Date: **9/6/2554**

 **Time: 10:39 AM**

 **Location: Sanghelios-Vadam state-Temple of resilience-Courtyard (wartorn)**

All eyes were fixed on Brit, some shocked, others angry, few horrified. Mishike gazed at Brits clouded red eyes, she was afraid to move other than shake with fear of what might come next. Her mandibles twitched every few seconds with her sight gazed upon the changed human. A roar came from the leader of the pack of brutes. The two brutes aiming their weapons at their outnumbered opponent fired upon Brit with a single burst of three rounds from each weapon.

Mishike closed her eyes to avoid watching the person, the soldier, the marine, the…human who saved her die in front of her. She expected the sound of a humans scream of death but she was met with a different scream or screams. A gut wrenching sound of flesh being torn apart filled her ears along with the dying screams of two jiralhanae. She feels something wet fall onto her left hand. Mishike thinks carefully before slowly opening her eyes to the sight of what looked like a butchers work. Every pair of eyes each brute had was fixed on the human.

Brit was standing where both of his were to be killers stood. By his feet laid four pieces of dead brute each with a shocker expression on their faces. She turns to the human who stood tall with both of his arms drenched in the blood of Jiralhanae up to his elbows. As she scanned Brit her eyes widened with horror, shock and curiousness.

Brit POV

He trained his sight on each brute who was either aiming their weapons at him or preparing themselves for what will come next. He calculated the amount of damage he would deal them before he moved. Before he began to attack he felt more animalistic and did something that will quite possibly scare or haunt the brutes and most likely Mishike.

He let out some kind of a alien roar completely different to what a regular human roar would sound like which was more of a battle cry but Brit's was far from even being close to human. Before he knew it he grabbed the handle of his holstered katana in its sleeve at his side and threw the sword out at one of the brutes. The blades edge landed perfectly in the centre of the victims fore head with the blade buried in the apes frontal lobe.

He jumped to the brute next to the chieftain, every movement he made was all but a blur to everyone. The ape desperately tried to wipe Brit with the blade of his type 25-carbine. He ducked avoiding the attack followed by a jump coward at the brute. After powering an extremely powerful punch Brit's right fist swung at the brutes head, the impact he made with his fist caused a large cloud of crimson smoke. The brutes head exploded with blood flying and landing within a five feet radius.

Each one of the brutes turned to the animalistic creature and started to shoot their weapons. He became a black and red blur again by strafing left and right whilst moving Forward. He came to the last two Jiralhanae one with a plasma rifle the other with a mauler. _DIE_ Brit's mind screamed to him before attacking the one with the small mobile shotgun, the Brutes head was covered with a minor helmet that covered his face and head but that didn't mean it wasn't that protective of the brute's head. Brit jumped forward to the brute powering up a kick. He spun in mid air for a second before kicking the brute in the right side of its head sending the disembodied head through the air with a chuck of its spinal cord still attached to it like a tail.

The headless corpse fell toward with a thud from its armour like the rest Brit had killed. The brute behind its beheaded friend started to panic which was extremely rare for a brutal race of apes. Before the beast could turn around and flee the massacre Brit caught up to him and stabbed him straight through the chest with his left fist. Brit felt hand burst out the back of his 5th kill yet again coating his hand in its blood like the rest of his kills.

He withdrew his fist violently from the brutes chest before sprinting to the last two targets: the chieftain and the brute responsible for Mishike's broken arm. He went for the brute first, he ran like a blur again and reappeared again jumping at the brute and pinning him agasint the ground. Brit became even more angry by the brute's presence and decided to attack his neck violently. He attacked his prey with his teeth imbedding them into his woolly bear like neck. He bit violently and with drew his mouth from the flesh of the brutes neck with a large chunk of flesh in his mouth. Jiralhanae blood covered Brit's entire face, arms and legs.

He stood up from the dying brute and turned his head slowly to the last brute and spat out the missing piece of the brutes windpipe. The chieftain took no time in attacking Brit with his gravity hammer swinging it with one hand from the left. Yet again Brit dodged the attack by jumping over the blunt weapon as if it was an obstacle in a race. He perfectly landed on the side of the hammer and ran up the stick towards its user. It was happening to fast for the brute with the hammer: first his squad and now himself. Brit grabbed the brute by the sides of the head and began to rip his head from its shoulder's. It was unreal for him tearing apart creatures who have twice the physical strength he has but as long as they are dead he won't have a problem with it. He heard the ripping sound before throwing the head from its body over his shoulders. Brit jumped down from the falling corpse and felt the energy inside him slowly withdrawing.

Brit looked over his shoulder to admire his demonic kill's. The redness in his eyes began to lose colour along with his body's power, he noticed something when he was looking at his kills, one of them stood tall tears flowing from their eyes with their mandibles quivering with fear. Brit turned some more looking up at the silhouette. Brit's blood rage began to fade along with the energy inside him. "Brit?" His name was called out from the mysterious silhouette, he knew that voice especially with its ability to instantly wipe away his rage. It was a very very confused and scared Mishike.

Her arm was still pointing in an unnatural way but she wasn't pointing that out as it was too obvious. Her right leg was covered in metallic spikes all of which had been strays from the panicked brute party.

Before she could fell back too the ground from losing her strength Brit caught her by her working arm. He felt pained when he saw her watery eyes "No now is not the time to die"

She sighed before standing back up again at a seven foot tall height. Brit wasn't sure if she would trust him with her safety…especially after what she witnessed him do, she looked as if she was going to either pass out or die of shock right on the spot.

At that moment he noticed something down the path from them leading to one of the large main gates. A wraith accompanied by two smaller floating crafts…ghosts. He scanned the walls up and down hoping to notice any ways out before the vehicles arrive with even more brutes.

"Can you walk?" He muttered to Mishike with a demonic presence as he carried her towards what seemed to be a hole large enough for him to crouch through.

Mishike bobbed her head in a pained way "I can tr-" her words were cut short by blue plasma bolts speeding over their heads.

"No time to tell we need to move!" Brit gave another quick scan of the courtyard before turning to the temple. "Are there any other ways out of this place, other than the gate?!" He shouted over the screams of plasma. In response Mishike nodded towards the temple. With out a second to lose Brit started to walk up the stairs into the temple while carrying the weight of Mishike. He suddenly stopped every few seconds to avoid Mishike and himself being hit by the projectiles coming from the brute assault group.

"Your sword?!" Mishike said roughly while they were both passing through the ruined entrance with a head turned to the scared battleground that was once a courtyard.

"I'll get it later when I have the chance." As he shouted back. He wasn't surprised with what he saw as he ran in. Dead sangheili scattered through out the entrance, some with weapons in their dead grip. He turned to Mishike who's eyes were slowly starting to water at the sight of her dead soldiers. It pained Brit again seeing Mishike cry In front of him. "Close your eyes and hold them until I say" Brit said in a calm voice while covering her face with his left hand.

Brit had seen worse in and out of combat, he stared at the blood coating the floor and walls with dead elites near the mess. He looked away from the mess the brutes had made after having his eye caught by one sangheili.

Blood dripped from its arms and torso with its head bowed down. His arms were open and pinned to the wall with a pink spike in the centre of each arm. His face was covered in purple blood. It's eyes were slit like and stiff with a very dark shade of green around the centre.

 _Almost like a crucifixion_ Brit thought as he vacated the room with Mishike on his shoulder. "Set me down here" Mishike wined as he carried her past a door.

His mind filled with thoughts again. _Really why here?_ With out questioning Mishike in person Brit sat her down agasint the other side of the door way facing three tunnels that led to three prayer rooms deeper into the temple. The second he set Mishike down he glanced over to the path leading outside "Is there any way to prevent them from getting in here?.

Mishike weakly raised her working arm and pointed towards a chair in the corner of the massive hall like room. Brit sprinted to it hoping what ever it is would be useful…It will. A belt of plasma grenades sat on the chair.

Heavy footsteps came from the stairs going down into the courtyard. After looking away and grabbing one end of the belt, he felt a button being pressed against his finger, he turned his head.

 _ **Click FZZZZZZZ**_

One of the grenades started to glow "Ohhhhh fuck" he grabbed the other end of the belt and ran to the entrance with the glow beginning to become brighter "FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK!" He shouted in a panicked way while running with a time bomb in his hand.

A brute in golden armour finished climbing the stairs and pointed at Brit. He muffled something in a foreign tongue before realising what Brit was holding. "RETREAT!" It barked in English completely catching Brit off guard.

He stopped and charged power into his arm before performing an over arm throw. He turned and sprinted back towards Mishike. "We need to move before that thing goes off" He shouted before grabbing her working arm and pulling her up.

"This place is going to collapse because of how powerful that blast will be when the explosives detonates" she suggested while being thrown over Brits shoulder once more.

"Talk about that after we get out of this plac-" A loud plasmatic bang fills the room followed by a tremor. Dust suddenly fall from the ancient stone roof.

"Well that's the cause of a cave in if have heard one before." He calmly says before running down one of the tunnels in front of the pair. "Mishike I hope I'm going to right way." He told her after a few moments of darting down corridor after corridor. She nodded in response with a pained moan. _We need to stop at some point judging by her left legs condition she has lost a lot of blood_ Brits thought as he continued to run while glancing at her leg every few seconds.

 _I could treat her injury with-_ He cut his thoughts off of what he could do to help her. _With the amount of energy I would be using it could very well kill me after Im done_ he thought before coming to a doorway.

He turned his head around seeing if they had out ran the rubble. He asked "Where does this path go?"

Mishike looked up slowly at the door before dropping her head again "To the desert surrounding the temple." Brit looked at Mishike's leg again noticing there was more purple than red on her armour.

He looked into Mishike's slit eyes and then back at their previous path. A cloud of red dust was speeding towards them at a break neck speed "You need shelter" he opened the door and ran through it coming to what seemed to be a narrow stone tunnel with dimly lit lanterns hanging from the ceiling "And urgent medical attention" Brit recommended as he carried her down the tunnel escaping the dusty cloud of death.

Brit of sprints out of the tunnel to find himself and Mishike in some kind of short grassed field with pieces of debris scattered across the light grey plain. Brit takes no time to take in the surroundings at the first sight of the outside he jumped forward with Mishike still over his shoulder and dived for the ground lying face first in the dirt from the violent ash and dust cloud he and Mishike had fled from.

It soon disappears above the entrance of the cave leaving only a dusty fog in the cave. Brit turns over and coughs taking air in while standing back up into his feet covering his face with his right arm.

He with drew his arm from his face and looked around for his injured companion "Mishike!" He shouted hoping for an awnser. His throat started turning dry at what he thought. His eyes darted around the ground looking for her. "Mishike!" He shouted again this time taking a step towards the cave, his chest started to ache along with his throat _no she can't be dead_ his mind baffled him once more. _No not now_ a tear went down his face "Mishike!" He shouted one last time hoping there will be one last chance for someone to awnser.

Before he could fall to his knees and cry himself to sleep about the loss of his only friend he has made within the past 4 years, he spotted a hand of some kind sticking out of the ground like a tree. It was moving as if it was waving to someone. Without hesitation Brit jumped to the arm and started to dig around the arm with his hands. As more and more of the body became exposed its shaking increased making the ground around it shake.

"My legs are stuck" Mishike said after her head was dug out by Brit's paws. Brit stopped digging when he got other waist. _If I pull her out surely that will make her leg worse…she does need help badly…another risk I'm willing to take_ he thought with a frown before grabbing her working arm and pulling her out of the hole. The yelping noise Mishike made from the painfulness pained Brit and he didn't know why something about her reminded him of a puppy for some reason.

After removing the elite from the floor Brit laid her down onto the floor beside the pit he had made to dig Mishike out of. "Do I have permission to inspect the damage?" He asked her after kneeling down by her side to inspect her war-torn leg.

She nodded her head with pain slightly in response for what he had asked. _Always be positive to maintain enthusiasm while…half dead_ he thought with a smirk while assessing her leg.


	10. Part 10- The Wreckage

Part 10- The Wreckage

 **Date: 9/6/54**

 **Time: 12:32 PM**

 **Location: Sanghelios-Vadam State-Somewhere in The Vadam Plains**

(Brit POV)

"Are you tired?" Mishike finally asked Brit after an hour of silence of Brit carrying Mishike across battle scared terrain. Brit shook his head in response to Mishike's question. Before he was carrying Mishike over one shoulder now he was carrying her in both hands.

"I'm fine…I won't rest until I know you are safe from harm." Brit's mind froze along with his facial expression _what did I just say?_ Brit mentally questioned himself. _I'd admit it there is something about her personality but I'm human…well she may think otherwise but either way I'm human and she is an sangheili…two species who have suffered a lot of crap within the past 25 years. One side was almost brought to extinction while the other lost a lot of warriors and almost suffered the same fate the other side did…thank you prophet regret for being the biggest twat in the universe_ he almost chuckled at the last part. _It won't work…yes I am a little negative at times and besides she probably has some…never mind._ He thought after he remembered Hudsa's death. _Well at least I've ceased the bleeding in her left leg but how do I fix her arm…well there is the other option_

Brit had managed to remove Mishike's armour and ripped the black skin suit around her left leg. The damage was great with the three spikes from a Brute sub machine gun known as a spiker but that didn't mean she couldn't live. Brit didn't have a med kit or any bio foam on his person which came down to his missing armour pieces around his right arm along with a part of his shirt. He had torn part of his black shirt he wore under his armour and dressed her wounds with three stripes tied around each cut. Two of which were below her knee hitting her shin and the third hit the centre of her knee.

"Are you sure you have used almost all of your energy to carry me for at least more than sixty minutes…however I still do not know if I can trust you." Mishike said with a glance of discomfort. "Hey miss I have saved your life like…twice or three times or something now"

Her mandibles rubbed together in an annoyed way "Twice…the second time you saved me I wasn't so sure if-" Just before Brit had walked passed a crashed Covenant phantom imbedded into the side of a ruined burning building. The sound of fragile object fell to the ground creating a smashing sound.

Soon some kind of squawk made its self present followed by another squawk "Kig-Yar?"

"Shhhhhhhhhhh" Brit placed a finger on the right side of Mishike's face ceasing her ability to speak any further. "Let me think for a moment" he whispered.

After a few seconds he spoke what he planned "I'm going to leave you here for a minute". Carefully he placed the elite against the base of a large piece of phantom debris. As he got back to standing up straight he unsheathed another bayonet from his right leg _Always great to keep a spare_ he happily thought.

Brit turned and hugged the wall of the building behind the phantom debris where mishike sat with the weapon in his right hand ready to strike if anything is to reveal itself to show harm.

(Mishike POV)

He shortly disappeared out of sight through a opening of the burning crashed ship. Mishike looked out to the plain of battle surrounding them both. Bodies as well as ruins, craters, flames, vehicles either broken down or destroyed from the ongoing invasion.

The sky was black, filled with smoke from wild plasmatic fires escaping wreckages of crashed ships. A sudden alarmed squawk blared out from behind a the wall. The wall shock suddenly with a cracking sound as if an egg was hatching. Mishike turned her head towards the wall. It shock again violently this time with another crack as if something was hit agasint it with a large amount of force.

Suddenly the part the cracking came from suddenly exploded like a wreaking ball had smashed through it. The body of a Kig-Yar flew through the air after breaching the brick wall. It skidded along the ground with a blood trail behind it. The deceased corpse had a stab wound of some kind in its neck.

There was another squawk that sounded more alarmed than the last one "Huma-" the other jackles speech was cut short by the sound of a knife piecing some flesh. Mishike carefully rose from her rock to investigate further behind the cause of death for these mutated birds.

She carefully placed one hoof in front of the other thinking every move she made could be her last. Through the hole in the wall was once was a fairly small room. The human was kneeling over a laid out corpse of a recently deceased Kig-Yar trooper. The humans short blade called a combat knife had been shoved into the side of its jaw. Brit had a hand around the handle of the small weapon that was buried into the head of the flightless bird. He twisted it making a gut wrenching crack before withdrawing the blade from the hole that spewed the blood of the bird onto the floor. He stood up from the corpse and turned to Mishike with a mixture of sangheili, Jiralhanae and Kig-Yar blood covered down his front from head to toe. "We're in the clear." He said sheathing the blade in a slot wrapped around his left leg. She withered forward towards him causing her to slip forward onto him.

"Woah there" he said in a surprised tone while catching Mishike from falling by using his hands to hold up her up right on her breast plate. He pulled her forward before helping her onto what was left of a table made from a type of wood. He crouched beside her and looked down at the twisted arm. "Hmm" he mumbled as he inspected the limb. "It appears to be as if the bone itself is twisted."

"Is there anything you can do?" She asked him in a worried tone. "No." He said closing his eyes. It was obvious he was thinking of something "There is one thing though" her hopes started to rise. He opened his eyes and glanced at his right hand covered in brute blood, moved his hand so it is facing up right, he removed the glove that covered his hand to reveal his pale skin, scars from knives were dotted across his hand and fingers and thumb. He faced it down and stretched out his fingers before curling up his fingers. "Mishike." The ODST said to make sure she was focused "What I'm about to do or going to do isn't going to be like anything you have seen before and I need to have your word for it." The paleness in his hand started to slowly turn to an odd bright yellow godly glow. She had her eyes fixed on his hand and carefully listened to the humans words. She slowly nodded after going through what he said in her mind.

"Please do not tell anyone about what I have done today." He warned her in which she responded with another nod. At this point his hand was entirely covered in a yellow godly glow. His hand began to shake violently as stretched out his arm over the end of Mishike's twisted arm. He opened it.

A yellow beam shot out of his hand and into Mishike's shoulder. She closed her eyes to prevent blinding herself from the blinding beam of light, she felt a warmth along her arm at where the small beam was where she last saw it. She felt Brit moving the beam down her arm sending a warmth touch throughout her body from Brits warmth touch.

He finished after he got to her hand with the beam. She moved her arm a little without opening her eyes and moved her hand towards her face. She could feel her breath along her fingers. She opened her eyes to see her fingers, thumbs and hand again before it was broken. She lowered her arm onto her chest to look towards her healer. "Brit….what are you?" She asked the man in torn ODST armour who now sat agasint the wall next to her "….Human." He awnsered as the glow in his hand began to vanish. "You are not a spartan or a marine or any human I have heard of before….you are something…more than that." She studded thinking that she could anger the human that has willingly thrown himself into the thick of it death itself to protect her using her mouth. "…A weapon…created by-" his vision became blurred for a second with the memories of a killing spree he has hidden in his memories. He quickly held his head with a hand to suppress the pain in his head.

(Brit POV)

"Who are you?" She asked him again after a five minute silence.

"I…." He said before removing his hand to look at the woman who he has just help recover from her wound "Don't know" he said blankly.

"I see it in your eyes a man who is trying to hide from those who wish to discover and expose what actual damage he can do…I have seen how you fight without a weapon in your hand nothing like the veterans from the war have told my people. You are no spartan or marine." She continued to look into the humans eyes and wondered what different thoughts passed through his mind about who he was. "I hide from everyone because I don't want to expose my true power and abilities." He told her in a calm voice. "And if I do then I fear I may become what animal you saw who I was back at the temple…and….and kill them." He felt his throat begin to ache and tears swirl up in his eyes. Mishike's is the first person he has talked to and has protected using his destructive abilities, he didn't want her to be afraid of him for who he was. She turned to sit up straight and placed a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. He felt calm by her touch "I'm saying that I don't want to harm anyone who I meet and fear I may kill them for knowing too much….and-"

"I'm not dead already for knowing too much about what you can do?" Mishike's question completely took Brit of guard "…I…yes…you are not" he nodded. "And yes you are human but a gifted one at that." She sounded half calm half anxious about what he has exposed to her. "I wasn't gifted but I know what mean." He said with a much more calmed tone.

"Do you mind telling me what happened and how you obtained your…abilities?" Mishike asked "It was on mars…the fourth planet to orbit the sun in the sol system...I don't remember what time it was but it was the same day the great schism ended as well as the war" He began to tell Mishike every piece of his origin of his powers and how he came to be greater than he was before he woke on a bed in a lab on the red planet.

((Sorry this piece took so long to make college work and work in general caught up to me so I had to put a pause on this story sadly. The next chapter won't be out for another week or two so just bare that in mind if you are reading this. Any way as always please leave a review about how this chapter went aswell as the story itself))- The author


	11. Part 11- Origins of a demon

Part 11- Origins of a demon

 **Date: 3/11/2552**

 **Location: Kenya, East Africa, Earth**

 **Time: 02:12 AM**

A bright light shone from the darkness surrounding Brit once again his 21 year old mind flooded with questions about this light.

'Is this it?' Brit thought whilst in the realm of darkness 'Am I dead?' He asked himself as the light in the distance grew bigger and bigger 'Am I in heaven or is this an illusion planted in my mind by the Barron of hell?'. The bright light suddenly lit up the darkness around him forcing him to awake from this dark plane.

"Wha-what?" He mumbled as he awoke, in front of him was three men in white suits and masks and googles on his left side was two of them looking down at Brit's chest examining something attached to him whilst completely unaware of Brit becoming conscious while the third was at a computer screen with a holo pad in his right and swiping what ever it was on there from his pad to the screen.

Brit then tried to move but was met with resistance, something was holding him back from moving, he then looked down at where his left arm was, a metal brace was holding his arm closely to the bed he was laying across. He then moaned a little feeling a pain in his chest.

"Shit the subject is awake!" One of the men in white shouted with a shocked expression dropping what ever he had in his hand onto Brits half naked front. "Get the thiopental!" Another man shouted while pointing at a set of draws by the door. Brit began to struggle agasint the braces holding him down trying to break free from them by pulling his arms up. The two men in white either side of him had begun to hold him down both pushing force agasint his arms trying to hold him in place while the third man was moving his hands around in the draws at the other end of the room.

A few seconds of struggling had past with Brit resisting agasint the two doctors "Ah Found it!" The third man called out now walking towards brit with a needle in hand, Brit moved his right arm again trying for one last desperate attempt with more force than the last time he struggled to free himself from the bed. A burning sensation could be felt along his right arm as he tried suddenly before something snapping off.

His right arm was free with the chain that held him agasint the bed loosely hanging off of his arm at the wrist. He leaned forward some more and grabbed the scientist to his right by the neck holding him up with ease before throwing the man agasint the terminal beside Brits bed.

"Look out he's loose!" The man to the left of him said now backing away from Brit while the third moved in with the syringe in his hand. He felt another burning sensation again this time in his left arm the brace holding him down suddenly snapped off as he tried to break free. The man who was carrying the syringe as if to use it in a stabbing motion which a syringe is usually use for had got to the left of Brits bed where forced the syringe down to Brits left arm, Brit used his right arm to punch the mysterious man in the face only to stun him buying him time for him to grab the syringe the man was holding out of his right hand using his left arm. Brit then stabbed the man in the side of the neck with the syringe he then twisted the small tool and ripped it out of the mans neck allowing him to fall back to the ground with a hole in his neck leaking blood.

Brit looked up from the man he had just killed to see the third man in white trying to flee the room desperately attempting to escape Brits room but was struggling with the door in his way. He leaned forward to where the braces were on his legs and pulled them off using both his arms. A sudden pain hit Brits forehead filling him with pain, he couldn't help but scream while holding his head with both his hands. As he screamed it suddenly turned into the most unlikely thing any sound a human could make, a roar. Brit suddenly felt himself lose control over his own self as if someone was taking over for him. He stopped screaming and turned to the man trying to flee the room. Brit raised his left arm into the air towards the doctor trying to leave and suddenly the man exploded, with limps and pieces of organ flying across the room in several different directions.

Brit shivered for a second before relaxing his arm and so he can focus on the restraints.

A few moments later he was out in the corridor outside the room he woke in. The corridor reminded him of a medical ward: clean, white, long, polished. The only interesting part about it was that there was no furniture dotted around the corridor. As Brit walked he used the left wall for support not wanting to let go incase he might stumble to the floor, his legs felt week at the knees almost causing his knees to shake a little as he put one foot in-front of the other.

Black imprints of the ONI symbol had been plastered onto the walls down the corridor with only the doors being left bare by it. Brit slowed down after a few seconds with his left hand over his head as he tried to think about what was going on. He stood still for a few seconds with his mind trying to catch up to his level.

Brit stepped forward again this time he carefully planned his steps making sure he wouldn't fall, he looked up again to see if anyone was present but found it empty still with only himself occupying the corridor and no one else: the white plate of a door of some sort stood before him with only the words exit floating off the front of it illustrating where it led to.

For once with in the past few minutes Brit felt satisfied with what was happening. He pushed himself off of the wall he was using for support with confidence so he could step forward towards the door way. The door opened with ease with a hissing sound. Bright lights in-front of him focused on Brit as if he was looking directly into the sun. He put a hand infront of his face shielding his sight from it. Suddenly a loud bang sound came from infront of him just before he felt his right shoulder being hit by something. He was shifted to the right with some force causing him to face away from the blinding light and where the object that hit him came from

His sight had come back to him now he was looking away from what ever caused him to go almost blind. He looked at his shoulder to see what had hit him: blood stained most of his white apron with a large black hole in the centre. He had been shot but yet Brit felt no pain from it or anything else from his shoulder. The black hole slowly started to disappear with a small black orb emerging from the hole. The shell from the bullet that had attempted to lodge itself into his shoulder had fallen out with the hole now healed, steam began to rise from his shoulder causing him to shiver a little at the tingling felling where the hole was.

People started gasping from where the light was causing brit to turn his head and look out at the light wishing the blinding light would switch off. The glass of lights suddenly smashed leaving Brit with the ability to see again and see what had shot him. Two rows of human soldiers in white stood infront of him with M6B pistols and BR3's. They wore white and grey marine military fatigues with their faces covered by black and grey camouflage. "FIRE!" One of them shouted before they all started shooting at an unarmed and almost half naked Brit.

The shells of the rounds being fired from the soldiers infront of him somehow began to arc around him as if something was pushing them of course. He then raised his left arm out causing one of the soldiers to suddenly explode with blood and pieces of clothing to fly around coating his squad mates and the walls around him. The rifle of the soldier suddenly floated towards Brits hand at a fast pace before using it against the soldiers.

He pulled the trigger of the rifle firing three rounds every time before beginning to fire his rifle at the guards constantly until a clicking sound came from his gun. Four of the guards where dead shortly before the rest started to slowly back up. Brit juggled the rifle until he caught the stock of the weapon and held it back before throwing the rifle towards one of the fleeing soldiers. The rifle pieced through the soldiers back with the barrel going in first like the tip of a spear then soldier then fell forwards with the rifle sticking through his stomach as if impaled by the rifle.

Slowly Brit began to make his way to where ever the soldiers had run of to hoping he could find an exit out of the hell hole he had woke up in. Suddenly the lights in the corridor shut off with only red flashing lights being visible from the walls "WARNING! WARNING! LOCK DOWN IN PROGRESS ALL PERSONAL PLEASE LEAVE IN AN ORDALY FASHION TO THE NEAREST EXIT!". The red lights didn't help brit with what was going on and this odd power he had woken up with. He still felt the same pain in his head when he woke but with now a ringing sound in his ear as he walked down the corridor filled with bloody footprints from the marines that had fled from brit.

Brit followed the soldiers down the long corridor some more "Get in quick!" He could hear from up the corridor where a odd light shon from. A double door was at the end with a soldier standing inside of it holding it open for the fleeing troops. Brit continued to walk slowly towards them while feeling his new half take control of his power once more. As soon as the last solder was through the door slammed shut and became closed before being locked.

By the time brit got to the door he raised his right arm quickly and forced it out of the door frame and into the room whilst knocking over whom locked the door. The room was more of a Bay Area with pelicans and falcons parked up in a orderly cargo creates and containers scattered the area as-well as lab staff and soldiers trying to evacuate like the alarm was stating them todo. Suddenly a few guards turned and started shooting Small compact SMG's at Brit trying to stop him from escaping through the same door they had left the network of corridors through.

The door then finally became shut causing brit to slow down on his approach to the door. 'They've locked it' he thought before turning to his left and seeing another corridor with the same door at the end of it. Brit slowly started making his way there while the alarm continued to fill the corridors with the same noise repeatedly. When he finally got to the door it opened slowly before stopping half way. Brit couldn't wait much longer so he crawled underneath the half open and closed door.

The room he had entered was a hanger. Only two pelicans remained with a set of waterhogs with troop carriers that had been parked near an open door with a set of windows beside it. He looked down the large hanger incase anyone else was in the room with him aswell as himself. It was empty making Brit feel satisfied just with what was around him. He stood from where the door was and walked deeper into the hanger whilst attempting to stand up as straight as he could in the hanger. "So any news from the laboratory area, place…thing?" A voice came from the open doorway.

Brit crouched down a little before waddling over to the wall near the windows to the room where the open door led to. "And why the alarms had to be triggered?" Three soldiers all of which wearing the same uniform the ones from earlier were wearing, one sat on a chair with his feet up and on a table with a mug of something in his hands while the other two stood one leaning against the same table and another whom stood opposite them reading from a holopad. "First off corporal it is known as the laboratory zone of studying and research." He stated clearly to the one that seemed to lack intelligence out of the three in the room. "And secondly a breach or contagion or something had happened of which I do not know about because the guys that run this facility want to keep this place a secret incase the covenant in new Mombasa found out about the things we keep here aswell as this very facility".

'Covenant on earth, guess we couldn't hold them off on reach' Brit thought as he continued to listen to the three men in the room.

"So this is essentially a ONI blacksite research facility?" The one with his feet up asked the one with the holopad.

"…For fucksake Corporal how the hell did you manage to get promoted from private?" He asked in an angry tone to the man whom must be the corporal out of the three. "Stopped a grunt from running into a munitions room with two plasma grenades in his hands." The room fell silent after what had been said by the corporal.

Suddenly another door opened in the far corner of the room with heavy footsteps coming from the door. Brit peaked out from the window and saw three more men carrying rifles with one at the front holding two "The facility director has ordered an evacuation alert." One of them said as he tossed the rifle across the room to one of the soldiers comfortably slacking "Why's that?" The corporal asked as he stood up from his chair.

"You know corporal sometimes you ask too many questions." One of the other soldiers said.

"Covenant picked up a radio signal from this place and we believe a squadron of phantom dropships is on route to this facility. We and the rest of the marines posted here have orders to evacuate the staff to the nearby exit points."

The one that came in with both of the rifles said. It was hard to tell who was who with the uniforms that Brit had never seen before: White armour and helmets with grey undershirts. All of their faces were covered with black balaclavas. "Why can't we use this place?" One of them asked. "That door was due for repairs in two days. If you want to get out of here through that place your going to have to use the small fire door beside it that leads to the wilderness that probably filled with the very enemy that's being sent to kill us." He finished.

After a brief few moments of rifles and pistols being cocked and loaded all of the men in the room turned to face another door "Alright girls let's get shaking!" The leader at the front shouted before they began to run out of the room. The door then opened followed by the men running through it before it slammed shut shortly afterwards.

Brit pecked round the corner to see if anyone was there. 'Good it's clear. Now let's get some clothes.' He said seeing a set of lockers lined up against the wall beside the door going into the room the guards were just in. A few minutes later Brit was walking down the hanger with a pair of engineer boots on and some working overalls. He had checked to see if any of the waterhogs were drivable but the engines had been removed from the front Brit didn't even both looking at the pelicans due to the lack of knowledge he has for flying the craft. The alarms had gone quite now with only Brits footsteps filling the large room where the transport would usually be kept.

He approached the door with the steel handle on it and pushed it open. A dark tunnel lit up for him with a dim light at the end of it lighting it up for him as if showing him where to go. He stepped through the door and began to walk done it. As Brit did he examined the tunnel noticing that it had not been used for awhile with cracks forming in the concrete walls around him. As he got closer and closer to the light he began to hear the clear sounds of the night jungle in all its fashion.

He stepped out the hole carefully incase someone was watching him from somewhere. The distant sounds of conflict remained in the air with exchanges between plasma and lead, he sighed before feeling as if a hand or something suddenly gripped his forehead causing him to latch onto it with his right hand. A voice came into his head as if someone from inside his mind was talking to him **"You think life's going to be easy?"** It said as brit spotted an opening in a set of trees going out to a field of sorts to his left. **"Brit think about what's happening"** a different voice said to him whilst he was walking over to the opening while feeling the mud attempt to consume his feet every time he took a step.

" **The galaxy isn't going to be all about you is it?"** The same voice said with a little more hostility used in it. Brit climbed a small hill made up from mud and made his way through the opening by crawling under the low branch's **"Your going to have to be alone for awhile well until we get back…if we even do get back"** another said. Brit walked calmly into the field and began to look around. He knew he was in the open but he didn't care. He sighed and turned his head to the right to see a large set of clouds forming over the city of new Mombasa. Covenant ships flew over the city either firing plasma beams down onto it as an effort to glass the area for their great journey. His vision began to swirl making it difficult to look straight infront of him. Brit slowly crouched down and sat on the ground while looking up at the burning city. Slowly he leaned back and laid on his back in the grass looking up at the black sky **"Through out your training with us I have seen many thing from you, the way you train, the way you interact with other members of the clan aswell as your past and why you are here."** Brit slowly began to close his eyes not wanting to wake again from the slumber he is about to enter.

" **But the one thing that has stayed with me and shocked me is your destiny and who you will be in the future."**


	12. Part 12 Scarred Terrain

**Authors note: greetings readers. Now I presume yall have a lot of questions in regards to this where I have been and the future of this…novel well let me get straight to the point. A lot of things have been happening my end with a whole lot of garbage being tossed in my direction, the said garbage contains the phrase's of life, college and social crap and I unfortunately sometimes don't have enough time to get back to writing this story because of what's going on around me. Now for the future of this novel. I'm going to be honest this story will likely come out in awhile since my life is starting to get a lot busier than before which means time will stack between times when I upload/update this story, sometimes I might upload a chapter then five weeks later I do the same then suddenly I don't do another chapter for a while.**

Part 12-Scarred Terrain

 **Date: 9/6/2554**

 **Time: 17:07 P.M**

 **Location: Vadam planes**

 **(** _ **Brits POV**_ **)**

It had been hours since the fighting started. A plain of beauty and mystery had been transformed into a plain of destruction and chaos. The smell of rotting corpse from both sides of the fighting battle filled the air making it barely breathable. Smoke continued to rise from wreckage's of vehicle's that had been destroyed by similar technological powers. Only the echoes of the dying and ongoing battling between the planets invaders and defenders continued across the globe. Death was now a lot more of a common word amongst the people on sanghelios.

A human Male was stuck in the middle of this conflict, he had lost most of the armour and weaponry he had come to the planet with. His mighty steel blade was missing aswell as his head protection, but the cost was needed for the life of an elite who had been wounded by the ape like creatures that have invaded the planet. The human wanted to keep her alive but the reason for this was unclear to him. Something was inside her that he had seen when he first saw her. And ironically the same goes for the sangheili woman for the human well she doesn't know what his true form is after the events that had unfolded that primarily involved the human who saved her.

Brits mind was filled with questions that held the key to his and Mishikes escape from the hell on sanghelios situation between the arbiters faction and the brute covenant that had suddenly began to invade wether it was revenge for what happened to truth or for another reason, what matters the most is about surviving through the shit show. He sat on the floor against one of the recently built walls that came from the downed Phantom he and mishike were sheltering in. The only tools of combat he had left was his small knife he had used to dismember the two mutant alien birds he had encountered hours ago. Brute blood covered him almost head to toe with even some of it being around his mouth due to an attack that would make mishike never look at him the same way. Brit had slept for an hour to catch some strength for what had happened as-well as the running and carrying he had been doing within the past day gone by.

"…Brit…" a faint and almost weak feminine voice came from the other side of the small wreckage. He lifted his head to gaze at the sangheili woman he had rescued from certain death. Mishike was laying on her back with her head against the wall behind her. He knew her leg had finically been healed but something was still off "…I'm hungry." She requested to him. He stood up slowly from his spot he had been resting in before ducking his head and carefully walking towards where she was. He then crouched beside her and went into one of the many pouches he had on his person. "Hopefully I have something you can eat." He said moving his hand into each pocket either to find a holo compass, morphine, a small can of bio foam or a carbine clip he had grabbed from this morning. "Ah" his hand had landed on packet of something most likely a protein bar. He then proceed to move the bar into view before unwrapping it revealing the food item to be filled with oats and little pieces of fruit. Brit then moved his hand towards mishikes head where she would be able to reach with her four mandibles she had instead she reached her right arm out and pushed brits hand away from her.

"No brit." She said while slowly shaking her head "Sangheili only eat meats and none processed foods." He looked down at the bar before slowly placing it near his mouth. He then decided to drop it mishike moved a little before worryingly looking up at him and saying "What are you doing?". Brit then stood up slowly and looked down at her "Preparing to get you some food." He replied, "Where might I be able to find the item of interest you need?" He asked Mishike whilst looking down at his boots seeing that they were covered in a mix of colours from dirt and mud to the blood of the brutes he had torn apart.

"Usually in towns, cities and villages they would be kept in wheeled carts and market counters." She replied whilst slowly trying to sit up to look at the human before her and said trying to make sure he understood clearly " cooling containers is where you can find meat and the fruit are usually kept in large wooden barrels around market stands." She told him. Even when she was sitting up she was still taller than him.

"Right now I know what I'm looking for." He said readying himself once more before saying as he was walking to the gap that went out into the wasteland outside "I will be gone for hopefully a couple of minutes and if I don't come back then-" he paused seeing the irritation on mishikes face and the way she had her arms crossed clearly stating she wanted him to go. "Yeah you know what I mean." He said after a small pause. Brit turned his head to the wasteland outside before walking out and into the large area that only could be described as a wasteland.

The sounds of war and battle had not stopped ever since the fighting had been set in motion. He slowly climbed down the mound of rubble leading up to where he had mishike in the wreckage. Brit knew she was defended with the plasma pistol he had given her before he fell asleep.

The Terrain was extremely uneasy and hard to be walked upon by foot with pieces of building, vehicle and pillars sticking out of the ground in random places. He looked around his surrounding area wondering what this place might have been before the fighting had started. The terrain reminded him of a large scale conflict that took place in the early 20th century that he studied when he was a child and how long it can take to turn a beautiful landscape into something out of ones nightmares.

After walking for a couple of minutes Brit stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed something ahead of him. His path in the wasteland had taken him to what remained of a short street with rubble piles up on both sides of the street made of stone, marble and metal pieces. He slowly readied his knife prepared to take down anything that stands against him or is in his way.

As he started to slowly walk down the path on the left hand side seeing that there was more cover on the left than the right. Down the road from where brit stood he spotted a large rubble pile that seemed to be taller than a one story building, the pile looked climbable From his side but before he could think about climbing it he would need to search the buildings he was on the same street as.

He came close to the building he was just outside before moving towards a rather large hole that looked similar to that of a slot for a large sliding door he would see in Vadam Keep. He carefully walked through the door way watching every area of the room with suspicion thinking something might jump out and attack him like a wild dog. He heard fragments of class shattering beneath each step he took causing him to look up and see a large circular hole in the ceiling as if it was a window and it had been smashed from the outside by something.

As he continued into the room and how objects were placed around the area it looked as if the building was a small café of some kind with a counter at the other end of the room in a corner to the left and an open door behind it revealing that the kitchen area had been collapsed by something large in the next room. He slowly walked through the centre of the room towards the counter where he'd hope would be somekind of consumable food. When he got to the front of the counter he peeked over to look to see if anything was on the other side, he sighed. A smashed Jar with what appeared to be a red substance had fallen onto the dusty and cracked floor beneath the counter.

Brit looked around the room scanning once again for anything he could inspect for food or at least something to drink. Across the room from him sat on a table in the corner of the room was a rather tall bottle with a strange violet colour of liquid contained inside the object. He made a bee line directly for it from the counter quickly walking towards it without stopping to think about the noise he was making that could possibly alert nearby brutes if any were nearby. He finally got to the bottle and saw that it could be opened by flicking a cap to the side. He ran his thumb along the top before pushing it against the cap causing it to move to the right at a quick speed he brung the bottle up with one hand to sniff the contents within the bottle to see if it had a bad smell meaning it could be poisoned or not.

Just before he could a noise of an engine came from the entrance causing Brit to take the bottle away from his face. _Going to have to bring it to mishike to find out what it is_ he thought whilst placing the bottle in one of his pouches he had covered in a mix of blood on his ODST BDU utility belt. He quietly moved to the door way and leaned against the wall to the right of the door using it as cover from the phantoms spot light that illuminated the street outside the building Brit was hiding.

He peaked the corner a little hoping to see what was going on without being spotted by the possible enemy craft. The phantom stopped directly over the end of the road and the gravity lift underneath it opened. Four large ape like behemoths dropped out. Each were armed with spikers only one of them was a brute major while the rest were minors. Soon after the phantom lifted off the ground and proceeded to move itself over the set of ruined buildings on the other side of the street. Brit backed away from the corner not wanting to be seen by either the phantom or the people it had deployed. Soon he turned back round and saw the brutes were discussing something. Seconds later the captain points in a direction going down a piece of road that went off to the left of where the pile of scrap was.

Afterwards he slowly walked out from the building and down the pavement a little bit whilst carefully keeping an eye on where the brutes landed. As he got closer and closer to the next buildings entrance which looked as if it was a single door in the front of the shop, the building was like the first one Brit entered accept the shops interior looked as if it was some kind of robe shop.

Rows and rows is once beautiful clothing that belonged for the civilian class of the alien race that once sought out to destroy the human race. There was a large opening above in the ceiling that looked as if explosive round had smashed into the roof causing it to peel open. The robes, dresses and cloaks were now covered in dirt and dust. A sphere of light in the corner of the room dangled from the ceiling loosely by one cable.

Brit sighed a little before turning his head and walking back out the shop and into the door frame outside. Even though the brutes that had landed ahead of his path was gone and the phantom that had dropped them off had to be quite a distance away by now Brit carefully kept to the almost wrecked pavement since an enemy from a distance could still be watching the area he was at.

As he got to the last building on the street a horrid stench blasted his face. He quickly covered his nose and squeezed it preventing the smell from getting into his two nostrils. He turned his head slowly to see what was in the last building on the street. The entrance was blocked by a set of double doors like the first one he searched, two small square shaped windows had been built into the doors. While still holding his nose he stood up on both toes and looked though the windows. He rubbed them a little since the frame was covered by some dust and dirt. He sighed once again with disappointment on his face, the room inside was completely bare and empty as if it had been abandoned before the set of current events had started.

He slowly took his hand from his nose in blocking his nostrils from the still present smell of something rancid, rotting and disgusting. Almost immediately he regretted what he did before placing his hand back over his nose. Suddenly a phantom engine could be heard coming in from the same location brit started his search from. Quickly he stood back against the door and stretched his arms out across the set of locked doors hopping he was out of the street and not able to be spotted by the patrolling phantom. The machine slowly made its way along the street and over the mound at the end of the road before slowly descending once it had stopped beyond the mound. Brit slowly stepped away from the doorway now and carefully started to walk towards the mound. The Stench had now become common to him since he did no have his hand over his face again like before.

Once he got to the end of the building he looked down the path in the direction the brutes went off. A road leading to another valley was in his line of sight with the four brutes still walking up the road. They were at a distance now between themselves and where Brit was but that meant they weren't no threat to him. A glow in the sky could be seen above where the next valley was, the fight for the planets control was everywhere now no matter where anyone went on the world Brit was on there would always be war. Brit finally got to the mound and slowly began to climb up to see what ever was on the other side which was the same direction the smell was coming from. The mound was made out of a mixture of rubble and vehicle wreckages but it was as if it had a purpose other than blocking someone's path and view. The phantom continued to float in the air for a bit while it's spot light continued to move around the area below as if it was looking for something beneath it. Once he got to the top the sounds of more phantom engines could be heard from more phantoms in the direction as the one Brit was watching. Once he got to the top of the mound he looked out to see what was on the other side of it.

His expression suddenly became speechless at what he saw before his eyes infront of him. Piles and piles of corpses of sangheili bodies had been dumped in the area infront of him in one mass bloody grave. His eyes widened, he remembered the horrors of fighting that occurred on reach aswell as what had happened in the past before the events of today but this was something else.

Phantoms under hatch opened and a large pile of sangheili body's from adult males to children being dropped into the mass pit adding to the amount of people who were laying dead together in the mass pit that had no horizon.

"Where exactly did you manage to recover this weapon from?" A deep voice came from the area behind him at where the road was. He turned his head back to see what it was, two jiralhanne minors walked beside each other whilst one of them held an object that had been wrapped with some kind of cloth in his hands. What ever it was it was long. "Just outside the ruins of one of the temples that had been destroyed from the inside built by the heretics that lay in that pit over there." Brit laid flat on his face ontop of the pile while the brute with the package pointed in the same direction he was.

"I've done my fair bit of studying on sangheili weapons used in the past and this one…is either new to the collection of weapons created by this race or something else." He said. Brits heart stopped with his eyes suddenly becoming wider than normal, he knew what they had and that the person that weapon belonged to was him.

He looked up and at the two again, both of them were armed one had a spiker holster on the belt attached to his waist while the other which was holding the mysterious had a red plasma rifle attached to his. Brit wanted his sword back from the thing that carried it and he knew he wasn't going to get another shot at it.


End file.
